Choices Have Side Effects Ch 1 to 4
by elvirakitties
Summary: After Hogwarts, after the final battle. Severus goes on holiday, to Romania. Severus finds someone he thought was dead. Creature features. Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. some d/s elements.


Severus really couldn't believe he was finally here, in Romania. He had dreaming of doing this or years. He had wanted to do it when he was done with his apprenticeship, but the war had stopped that dream.

Dumbledore had tried to stop him from going, giving him all kinds of weird potions he needed to be made, even some assignments. He informed the Headmaster after almost fifteen years without a proper holiday, he was taking one. He wasn't delaying it any longer.

Severus had arrived three days ago. So far he visited the local potion shops, taken a tour of Dracula's castle, visited the interesting market stalls on the muggle and magical sides and now picking some Nightblood Blooms. He wanted to see if he could improve on some of blood and healing potions using it. He was actually hoping to create a healing potion that also provides a blood replenisher, something that many had tried to combine for decades.

"You know you picked a very bad spot to gather ingredients in." A voice from behind him sounded in the stillness of the night.

Severus froze, he looked up, he was surrounded by vampires. "I meant no offense." He didn't think vampires were in the area. No one mentioned them.

"Dinner is served." A chuckle from the other vampires made his blood run cold.

"No! He is mine!" A voice Snape recognized, a voice that belonged to someone he thought dead. A voice that Dumbledore had told him died five years ago in the Battle of Hogwarts. His hand went to his throat. The only reason he was alive was because of the voice he now recognized.

"Potter?" Severus wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to be responsible for getting the Brat-Who-Lived becoming vampire chow. He didn't need to try and figure out how to get both of them away from the group of vampires.

"Be quiet." Potter ordered stepping through the circle of vampires. "I claim him as mine." The vampires shifted their stance. Some relaxed, others tensed up.

"NO! I don't want anything to do with you." What was going on? Why would vampires listen to Potter? A human wizard. He hoped he could pull this off.

Potter turned, fangs extended, eyes filled with blackness. "Then you will be their dinner. Make your choice."

Snape was shocked. Potter was a vampire. He looked around, he could see the vampires were waiting for his decision. He was trying to process that Potter was a vampire. There was only one way out of this mess. "Yours."

"He's dinner, I found him first." A vampire standing directly in front of Potter declared. He couldn't see the features clearly, but the vampire was big. Potter had also grown, his shoulders were a lot broader, he was now taller. Potter had a few inches over himself.

"He's mine." The growl came out of Potter. Severus could see long claws coming out of where Potter's hands should be. He didn't need to see Potter's face to know there would be ridges over the eyes, as well as fangs extended out of his mouth.

"Children, children, we shouldn't fight over one human, there are plenty." A voice from behind Severus spoke. Severus didn't turn to see who it was.

"Stuff it, Preacher. I saw him first, he is dinner. I declared it, so it's so."

"He's agreed to be mine, I claim him as mine, back off Demetrius, or I will kill you here and now." Potter's voice held that steely determination that allowed the boy to keep Severus alive and kill Voldemort.

"I would like to see you try. Your nothing but a coward." Demetrius laughed. "I'll tell you what, you win, he's yours, I win, he's our dinner."

You could almost hear the purr of satisfaction as Potter answered. "Deal." Before Severus could process what happened, Potter was holding Demetrius' head as his body hit the ground. "Anyone else?"

"He's yours." The vampires faded into the night.

Potter threw the head on the ground and it rolled a bit away. "Come on, let's get you safe before someone else decides you are dinner."

Severus went to speak, but Potter turned and glared at him. He didn't comment as they walked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus saw a castle, he hadn't realized was nearby, come into view. Severus followed Potter through a maze of halls, up and down several flights of stairs, to a set of huge, heavy set of engraved oak doors. The doors opened as Potter approached. Potter stopped.

"Hand."

Severus held out his hand, he knew Potter was taking some of his blood to allow him entrance through the wards.

"It will allow you to enter my chambers, the common areas, and the Castle but you won't be able to leave the wards." Potter used one of his fangs to draw Severus' blood. "My saliva will grant you unfettered access to my common rooms and my bedroom."

"Potter, I'm not sleeping in y-"

"You are now mine. You have no say." Potter had Severus held up against the left door. Potter's eyes were solid black, the fangs were out. "You obey or you die. There aren't any second chances here until I mark you. Once I mark you, you won't be classified as a free meal."

Severus was let down. He had a thousand questions he wanted to ask, but his finger was bitten. He felt the magic of the wards accept him. Potter released his hand and entered the huge chamber. Severus was impressed.

He saw numerous bookcases filled with well-used books, along two of the far walls. There were two fireplaces on each end of the room. There were large pieces of comfortable looking furniture spread around the room. There were several large area rugs. There were tables with stacks of books and parchment on them.

Potter headed to the far right, there was a smaller version of the oak doors. "This is the kitchen. Call Kreacher or Dobby, they will bring you what you wish to eat or what you require." Potter pointed to a second door. "That is my potion lab, stay out of it. I will arrange for you to have one, but it has to be after you're marked. Right now, you are basically a pet, so don't go anywhere without me. Someone will kill you."

"So just mark me." Severus wasn't about to let anyone treat him like a pet.

"I don't have time. I need to leave. I was already leaving when I spotted you. I will be gone a week, at least. Stay safe in here. If you need anything, do not leave, have Kreacher or Dobby get it." Potter looked at the old grandfather clock in the corner, that Severus missed.

Severus went to reply but Potter was already gone and Kreacher was in front of him. "You hurt him, we hurt you." The elf disappeared.

Chapter 2

Severus started looking around the room. He actually thought the room was something he would be comfortable in. He would never admit that to Potter, but Potter actually had good taste. He went into the kitchen area. It was very modern, which surprised him. Most wizards didn't use muggle inventions, but Severus liked them. He loved his freezer at home. He also loved his modern double oven. The kitchen even had a microwave. He opened the fridge and found fruit, some veggies, and some juice.

Severus went back into the main chamber. He headed to the bookcases. He was impressed by the books he could clearly see Potter was using. He glanced at the tables and could see the parchment. He decided to see what Potter was doing. He would recognize that chicken scratch anywhere. The writing was in Romanian, so Severus couldn't read what Potter was researching.

He began to look through the bookcases to see if he could find anything on vampires, marks, or even basic things besides how to kill them. He found basic history books, some of the books were in languages he didn't recognize. Potter had the books broken down by topic.

Severus pulled down a bunch of books and began reading. He started reading. He was woken up by Dobby popping into the Chambers. "Snapey should sleep in bed."

"I'm fine. I just need a shower and some clean clothes."

"Dobby get." Dobby popped out.

Severus stood up, stretched and headed to the kitchen. He found coffee and tea waiting for him. He picked up the fresh mug of coffee. A few seconds later, eggs, bacon, beans, and toast appeared on the two-person table against the wall.

Dobby appeared as he was almost done. "Clothes in bathroom." Dobby pointed to the bedroom door. "Shower is in there."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus stared at the clothing that Dobby had brought him. He certainly would call it clothing. It was just a kilt, nothing else. He tried calling the dingy elf but got no response. His original clothes disappeared as soon as he was undressed, leaving him nothing else to wear.

He took his shower and went to look in the wardrobe. He wanted to curse Potter, everything was warded with parseltongue wards. Wait, Potter didn't even enter the bedroom. He bet it was the crazy house-elves. He had to just figure out which one.

As he headed back to the main area, he noticed on the back of the bedroom door was a warm looking bathrobe. He reached for the robe only to have it disappear. Damn elves. He knew Dobby was crazy, and Kreacher was a Black elf. He should have known Potter would have crazy house-elves.

All week he had been stuck wearing kilts. He had tried to get the elves to give him something else to wear. Instead, they gave him smaller and smaller kilts. He stopped asking after the third day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus wasn't finding anything about the marking but he was finding customs. He hadn't left the chambers in almost a week. There were too many things that could happen if he got caught by someone else. Since he wasn't marked and Potter wasn't around to protect him, he would be in grave danger. He knew there would be someone who wanted him to pay for the deceased vampire named Demetrius.

As he was unmarked, anyone could claim him as a pet, and keep him basically chained and treat him as a slave, a pet. He didn't want to think of what a friend of Demetrius would do to him or have done to him.

Pets were trained to obey, not speak without permission, and weren't granted clothing. He read through all the different things vampires could do to a pet. There wasn't anything they couldn't do, including using them as blood bags. The notes stated that marked humans weren't pets.

Well, that was something. However, nothing stated what marked humans were expected to do. What being marked even meant. What was even involved in being marked? Severus had been through all the different books he could read.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was bored. He had spent the weekend, he thought it was the weekend, learning about Potter. Potter wasn't what he was expecting. He knew that Potter had read the books in the room, but he wasn't expecting all the potion books nor the research journal he found.

Potter was also like him, in that he kept everything clean, but didn't mind his books or research to be stacked in his working areas. There was nothing on the floors. Dobby and Kreacher kept the chamber very clean.

He also realized that Potter had excellent taste in wines. He had a different type of wine with each meal, and the meals were wonderful. Dobby had informed him that Potter had selected the food that was served for meals. Neither Dobby or Kreacher would provide any information on Potter beyond praising Potter.

The second week, Severus had asked for a calendar and received it, he was getting a bit worried. Potter said he would only be gone for a week at the most. Severus was also going to bit crazy just remaining in the chamber but he didn't want to take a chance at being caught outside of the room. He had tried to see if Dobby or Kreacher might be able to take him to get some air, but neither elf would. They reminded him of the dangers, saying they couldn't protect him.

The third week, Severus had set up his own work areas. He had one for each of the potions he wanted to create. He had some exercise when he would crumble up his failures and aim for the bin. He wasn't about to admit he was getting worried about where Potter was or when he was returning.

Severus was half asleep on the couch when he heard the chamber doors opened. Potter staggered into the chambers. Potter was bleeding, had a lot of bruises. He was staggering toward the bedroom. Severus was wide awake. "Potter, where have you been?"

Potter glanced at him, ignored him, and kept staggering toward the bedroom. He heard the door slam shut. He tried to enter the room but Dobby appeared in front of him. "No. Master is hurt."

"I can help him." Severus also wanted answers but he didn't want a vampire who was going to need blood seeing him as dinner.

Dobby disappeared and Kreacher appeared. "Master needs blood. He no need to kill you. We take care of him. After he sleep, you sleep next to him." Kreacher looked at Severus. "No, he won't want you dead."

Chapter 3

Severus woke to an empty bed. He had gone to bed later than normal because he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Potter. He only stumbled to bed when Dobby woke him after he fell asleep in a chair. He sat up as he heard strange voices in the main area of the chamber. He stood up and saw the dreaded kilt still as his only clothing. He got dressed as he wanted answers.

He opened the bedroom door and saw the main room had three older men, two about his age, along with two women who he wasn't sure exactly of their age. He could see Potter sitting in the middle of the room on the chair that Severus preferred. He was about to open his mouth when he was dragged into the kitchen.

"They are having a meeting." A man with long blond hair, braided down his back. He was a bit shorter than Severus, about twenty-five. He reminded Severus of Draco but not as feminine as Draco was in his features.

"Have some coffee." A tall, thin man handed him a cup of coffee. The man was dark-haired, dark-skinned man. He reminded him of a thinner version of Kingsley with hair.

"What is going on?" Severus looked at the other three people in his kitchen. Two looked like twins. They had brown hair, green eyes, and were shorter than average, and a bit stocky. The last one was a teenager. He had his hair dyed blue, that matched his blue eyes. He was on the thinner side like he needed to eat a meal or two. He was all arms and legs but Severus knew he would grow into his arms and legs. All of them were dressed in basic trousers, shirts, and shoes. The clothes were average muggle clothing.

"Come, sit. We will answer your questions if we can. I'm Mikka." The blond hair man introduced himself. "That is Paulo." He pointed to the dark-skinned man. "The twins are Hans and Frederick. The kid is Nikko."

"I'm not a kid. Ignore the old fool." Nikko looked at the mess in the kitchen. "We will clean up our mess. Hans decided he had to try and cook."

Severus finally noticed the mess. There was eggs, batter, burnt toast, and he thought, burnt bacon. He didn't want to know what was in the smoking pot in the sink. "More like failed." Severus started to clean up. "Did you manage to actually make anything worthy of eating?"

The group looked sheepish. "Elder Roma ordered us food after the smoke cleared." Mikka pointed to the stack of dirty dishes on the table that the twins were blocking.

"Indeed."

"Sit, we are good at cleaning up. We might be able to answer any questions you might have. We know you aren't a pet, but you aren't marked." Paulo started to fill the sink with hot water to wash the dishes.

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to sit down at the table, but he didn't want to clean either. He also wanted his questions answered. "What do you know about the marking?"

"Ah, the most difficult question." Frederick looked at Mikka. "You're the oldest, you explain it."

"True. However, it's not a straight answer."

"I couldn't find anything in the books." Severus had spent three weeks searching through the books.

"You won't." Paulo was cleaning the counters.

"Marking varies based on a number of factors. The first factor is the lineage. The older the lineage, the more detailed in the marking. There are three major lineages. They link directly back to the first. The younger lineages are off-shoots of the first three, from the Ancients or Elders of those lines. Only Ancients or Elders can create a new line but only if their direct line is broken."

"There are over 60 of those off-shoots." Nikko put some toast and eggs in front of Severus. "Eat."

"Yes, there are. The Second factor is the ranking of the lineage. Some lineages are higher based on strength of their line, the number in their line, and gifts combined with abilities." Mikka sat down opposite Severus. "Too many cooks in the kitchen."

"Blood truly does matter." Severus knew pure-bloods believed that blood was important and clearly vampires did.

"It's more than blood. Each line has it own skills, abilities, even unique gifts that can only be passed on to those who match the line. Turning fails when an inexperienced or untrained vampire tries to turn someone and they don't genetically match the line the vampire is in." Paulo looked at him. "I have some books that explain it, it's like the muggles blood, some blood can be given to everyone, while some blood can only be given to someone who matches that blood."

"I am aware of how muggle blood works. Wizards don't have that issue since they use a potion." Severus had been interested in that aspect of muggle science when he was studying potions.

"Next comes the rankings inside of each lineage. In each lineage, there are Ancients, Elders, gifted vampires, magically vampires, and basic vampires. In each of the lineages, there are roles also, such as Rulers, Enforcers, Patriarchs or Matriarchs, Teachers, Assassins, Hunters, or even minor vampires. Now in each of the roles, there are also rankings."

"Now I know why I didn't find anything." Severus wondered how anyone could keep that straight.

"Yes, now add to that complex mess, the fact that each lineage has their own markings, each ranking has it's own, and so do the different roles with their rankings also included."

"What Mikka isn't mentioning is that how you are viewed by the one doing the marking also makes your status important." Paulo leaned against the counter. "Once you are marked, your ranking amongst us will also be determined."

"Do you know the ranking of Potter?"

"We do, but we can't tell you. He's been gone for a few weeks. We know he didn't have time to mark you nor have you two had time to speak since he hasn't been around." Mikka smirked. "Trust me, you won't be endangered."

Severus wasn't sure if that was good news or bad. They really couldn't hear the conversation happening in the other room. He knew he needed to speak to Potter. He was sure Potter wasn't a low ranking vampire. The boy had power when he attended Hogwarts. The power, he knew, didn't disappear when you became a vampire. He wasn't aware that vampires had such rankings and so many different levels.

"What are you worried about?" Mikka was staring at Severus.

"The one Potter killed, Demetrius. How much danger am I in for that? Potter?" Severus knew Potter saved his life. He wasn't happy about him saving his life again, but he didn't want to be vampire chow.

"You aren't. Demetrius agreed to the challenge and he lost. It happens." Hans smirked. "He also wasn't well-liked either."

"True." They all agreed.

They heard steps coming towards the door. "Time to go." Paulo headed for the door as it opened.

One of the women stood in the door. "It's time for us to go, Hans. Everyone is waiting."

"Yes, Mistress." Hans wiggled his eyebrows at Severus as he headed out of the kitchen.

Severus waited until he was sure everyone was gone before he left the kitchen. He wasn't sure what Potter expected, and he certainly didn't know what to expect. The past three weeks showed him that Potter wasn't like his father in that he wasn't a moron. He never got to thank him for saving his life. He would never admit it, but he had grown to respect the boy during the last two years of the war. He still hated James Potter and the Marauders.

He stood up, made sure to put his plate and cup into the sink. He saw it disappear and realized Dobby or Kreacher were taking care of his dishes. He exited the kitchen. He saw Potter sitting in the same chair, his back to the kitchen. He walked around the chair and went to speak, but found Potter was slumped over, sleeping.

"Figures." Severus sighed. He knew Potter had been severely hurt and for a vampire to be that hurt, Potter had to have endured a lot. He hoped it wasn't three weeks' worth of torture. He knew Potter had been tortured, Voldemort had done it a few times to Potter. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared in the room. "I told him. Master needs more sleep and blood."

"Let's get him to bed." Severus wished he had his wand. He pulled Potter up and walked/dragged him into the bedroom. Dobby had the bed waiting for Potter. Severus got Potter into bed, and Dobby banished his clothes. Severus admitted Potter grew up very well.

"You too." Dobby pointed to the bed.

"I'm sure he can sleep alone." Severus wasn't about to take orders from an elf.

"He will recover better if you next to him." Dobby informed Severus.

Severus didn't get to respond before he was naked. He looked for his kilt, but the elf clearly, wasn't going to give him that option. He thought about taking the bedsheet, but the elf was staring at him, with his arms crossed. "No sheet, you lay down."

Kreacher appeared in the room. "We can tie him down."

Severus got willingly into bed. He was pulled by Potter into Potter's arms. He found Potter's body warm, it wasn't cold like he expected. He tried to pull away but Dobby and Kreacher glared at him. He stopped moving. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was almost sure he didn't like it.

Chapter 4

Severus woke to an empty bed. He didn't hear anything. He got up and headed to the shower. The kilt was cleaned and folded for him, as he entered the bathroom. He rushed his shower. He didn't want to put off speaking to Potter.

Severus exited the bedroom to find Potter leaning over a map, with a bunch of books opened, and parchment paper was spread out. Potter didn't look up but kept marking the map. Severus wanted to speak but decided he needed coffee first. He headed to the kitchen and found Dobby there.

"Dinner on table for you, coffee, too." Dobby popped away.

Severus wasn't sure how exactly to proceed. He started eating as the thought about some things he wanted answers to. It was clear Dumbledore knew Potter was alive and hid the information. He thought about Potter's best friends. They had tried to stop him from going but not like Dumbledore. He wondered who else knew Potter was alive and a vampire.

Severus finished his meal and exited the kitchen. Potter was still in the same spot, working, and appeared unaware of his presence. He knew, however, that Potter was very aware of his every move from the time he woke up. "Potter, we need to speak about what is occurring here."

"There is nothing going on. I'm working on finding a way to get you out of here. You can tell Dumbledore I'm not dead, well, ashes, yet." Potter didn't even look up. "You made your opinion clear."

"Potter, this isn't about you and your fragile ego. We need to speak about what is happening right now." Severus had hoped the brat had grown up but clearly, he didn't. He was still holding onto his old grudge. Severus thought they had moved past that, but obviously, they hadn't.

"Nothing is happening. Dumbledore and his sleazy Order, including you, have nothing to fear from me. I won't be returning and informing everyone what really happened." Potter's eyes were blazing. "I don't want you here, if you want to remain, I'm sure once you walk out the door, someone will take you has their pet."

"Potter, I believe we need to discuss this calmly, as I do not have any accurate information. Dumbledore tried to prevent me from coming here. I was informed, as was everyone else, that you died after fighting the Dark Lord." Severus didn't like the anger and hate he saw in Potter's eyes when me mentioned Dumbledore.

Potter gave him a skeptical look. "I got all of the letters. Everyone made their opinion very clear. I don't need you coming here or remaining. I'm not going after the old coot. He isn't getting control over my seats or vaults. Tell that money grubbing harlot, I wouldn't marry her if she was the last person on this planet." Potter shoved a map toward Severus. The face betrayed nothing, but the eyes, the rage died down but Severus could see the anger. "The next time I could possibly get you out of here is in a week. The moon won't be very bright that night. I will walk you through the first part of the trail before then but I can't take you to far since you aren't marked. It will still be difficult, but it should be possible. I will arrange for your travel to London."

Severus was now confused. Yes, he wanted to leave, but he wanted answers. Nothing bothered me more than unanswered questions. "Potter, what letter? What money grubbing harlot? Seats?" He knew Dumbledore lost control over the Potter holdings but he had thought it was because there was a distant family member that was now in charge of the titles and vaults.

Potter leaned back in his chair. "Dumbledore made sure to inform me how unwelcomed I have become in the magical world, I'm a killer. He is the reason I'm a vampire. My so-called friends informed me when I woke up in the Infirmary after the last battle, that everyone was out to kill me or throw me in Azkaban. They made a huge show of making sure they would help me get out of the country."

"Potter, everyone believes you died from your injuries. Ms. Weasley has been playing the grieving widow, despite never marrying you, while your two best friends have been cashing in your being your friend. Dumbledore uses your name to get anything passed. Now, what letters?" Severus knew this was why Dumbledore didn't want him to come to Romania. Dumbledore had some deep secrets that would be exposed if Harry Potter were to suddenly show up in England. Secrets that Severus knew would ruin the man, but only if they played it right. He wondered what else the old fool was hiding. Why was he hiding that Potter was alive?

Potter huffed. "Figures, Dumbledore lied to me from year one, why shouldn't I be surprised by this."

Potter got up and went to his desk. Severus heard the hissing and saw a desk drawer opened. He watched Potter pull out a bunch of letters and scrolls. "What lies? You were a pampered prince, getting everything you wanted, when you wanted it. Just like your father. Your relatives certainly spoiled you rotten."

Potter threw the letters at Severus. "You know for someone who claims to be smart, you are a dumbass. You never looked past the end of your nose to see the truth. You-" Potter stopped talking, clearly listening to something.

Severus felt the breeze as Potter left. "You're an idiot." Severus saw some old woman standing next to him. She reminded him of an older version of Poppy. She had her gray hair hanging down her back. She wore a long black dress, with a white belt around her ample waist. She had some silver necklace and rings on.

"Who are you?" Severus didn't want to deal with Potter in a mood. He had hoped the boy had grown up, but he was just dealing with James, Jr.

"I'm Marta. Harry isn't in a mood, he got called to speak to Prince Radu and Prince Vlad concerning some coven business. I was outside the door when you called him a pampered prince. I don't know what you know of him but the pampered prince was never Harry."

Severus didn't comment as he thought about the years that Harry attending Hogwarts and how everyone catered to him. "I know him and his parents. He is and always has been a selfish brat." He remembered Sirius Black and James Potter in school. Potter's first day in his class showed him how much like his father the boy was.

"So selfish that he died to save your race. So selfish that he is willing to help you escape, earning the wrath of the coven if he does, so you can get back to your world. So selfish that he almost died keeping you safe during the last three weeks. If anyone is selfish, it is you. All those lessons you gave him, yet never told him how to occlude his mind beyond "clear your mind" then you raped his mind. Never once did anyone give him the books, taught him how to meditate. He asked Dumbledore about books or help, he got told no one could know about his lessons. I won't even mention the memories of your unfair treatment during his first year. Honestly, asking him those questions when he never even heard of potion or magic until a month previously. You even yelled at him for taking notes, then yelled at everyone else for not taking notes." Marta held up her hand. "I taught him Occlumency. I saw the memories. Everything. Why he is still protecting you, I have no idea. He has never told me a bad thing about anyone in the United Kingdom despite what you have done to him. Dumbledore and his Order, they are destroying the magical world in the United Kingdom." Marta disappeared.

Severus was getting annoyed with that aspect of vampires. Severus thought about what was said. He knew he had acted cruelly because he was expected to. He also knew what Dumbledore informed everyone about Potter's life. Since he knew for a fact that Dumbledore lied to him about Potter being alive, he had known the man had lied in the past but always thought it was for the benefit of everyone and to win a war. He fanned the stack of letters, noticing the variety of writing styles, he stopped when he saw his own writing. He frowned. He never wrote to Potter. He had missed Potter's funeral because he had still been in St. Mungos recovering from Nagini's bite. A bite that should have killed him, but Potter had saved his life. He might have lived without Potter's help but he was so weak from the poison, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to even get his potion kit out of his robes.

He remembered Potter standing over him, putting pressure on his neck wound. He cried into the memory phial, but he also remembers Potter going through his potion kit when he told Weasley to hold the bandage. Weasley had fussed and so hadn't Granger, telling Potter they needed to leave before the Dark Lord returned. Potter had poured the cure he had made for Arthur down his throat. He had never known how Potter knew which potion to use, but he did.

He opened the letter with his writing.

Potter:

You utter waste of space. No one asked you to interfere with my life. You didn't think that as a Potion Master and spy I wouldn't have been able to save myself. No, instead you wasted time, getting others killed while you dallied in your pathic attempt at healing me. If you hadn't been dragged away when you were, I would have died from your feeble attempts.

Don't bother returning to Hogwarts for your seventh year. No one wants a killer around. All those students are dead because of how incapable you were of even following orders.

I will not permit you to attend my class, either. So there go your dreams of being an Auror, even if they would allow a killer to be one. You should be thanking the Headmaster for keeping you out of Azkaban.

Severus Snape

Severus knew he didn't write anything like this. Why some of the feelings were his at the time, it wasn't his style. He was also thankful that Potter saved his life. The style was more of Granger's, with a hint of Weasley's bitterness.

He sorted through the letters and realized Potter had given him every letter he had ever received from the Order. Severus opened them, put them in chronical order, Potter even saved the ones he got while attending Hogwarts, not just when he was sent to his relatives. He began to read them.

Severus couldn't believe the letters. He read about the Weasleys sending food to Potter, the bars on the windows, how they rescued him. The yearly fake sympathy from them when they returned him to his relatives to be abused. He was going to kill an old man. He had wondered why his Vow of Protection didn't kill him, now he knew why. The magic never got to forge the bond, because it was broken as soon as he made it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus arranged the letter, writing out a timeline of the information he learned from the letters, from what he remembered of Potter's years at Hogwarts, and what he learned after Potter's death. He started going through his memories. He looked at his memories with his new insight and saw the glaring holes in Dumbledore's stories about Potter's life.

All the times the staff commented on the boy's clothes, how skinny he was when he returned each year. Poppy's requests for nutritional potions increase while Potter attended. The biggest thing he saw clearer now was Potter being rejected when he did go to the staff. He saw Minerva comments after the events about how Potter had first come to her about the Stone and the Blood Quill.

The memories showed a clearer pattern of Potter willing to get assistance from the staff but Weasley wanting to do the adventures, with Granger acting like she was being dragged on them, but Severus knew the girl was just as eager to do the adventures.

Severus did wonder what he was missing from Potter's time at Hogwarts. Things that weren't in the letters, things that he wasn't aware of, things Dumbledore hid from him. He knew most of the Order believed Potter was dead. He now believed that besides Granger, Weasley and his sister, that their mother knew that Potter was still alive.

He called Dobby, he taught Dobby the spell he had learned when he first started teaching to reveal true writing style of the letters. He had used it to find out who cheated on assignments. Dobby was very eager to assist in casting that spell. The letters from the Order members were all written by Granger, Dumbledore, the two youngest Weasleys and their mother.

"Did you eat?"

Potter's voice made him jump a bit. Potter sounded tired. Severus looked at the clock. He hadn't realized so much time had passed. "Potter, the letters, I can show you they were all written by Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley, his sister, and his mother." Severus pointed to the letters. "Potter, there are a lot of lies I was told as well as the rest of the wizarding world." He wasn't sure why he was telling Potter this. He had thought only of leaving, now he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Potter picked up the letters. He started going through them. He recognized the writing of Dumbledore and his three former friends. He thought all of the letters were from people he had respected like Professor McGonagall, Poppy, Kingsley, and the other Order members. "What spell did you use? I thought I had used the correct spell to make sure they were valid."

"They are valid, which is why that spell worked. The Validity spell just tells you if the letters have been tampered with. The one I used is considered dark. It's not, but Dumbledore made a lot of spells dark if he didn't like them." Severus hadn't been happy with how Dumbledore had increased the tension and house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor. How much magic Dumbledore had banned. The rituals, the holidays. Dumbledore still ruled United Kingdom's magical world.

"Figures." Potter put the letters down on the table. "Did you look at the map?"

"No. I'm not leaving." Severus wasn't sure where that came from. He hadn't planned on saying that. He had planned on leaving. He wasn't going to return to Hogwarts. He was never going to allow Dumbledore to use him, again.

Potter arched a brow. "You do realize I can't keep protecting you? You need to leave, it will only be a matter of time before someone gets you while I'm out. There are a lot interested in teaching you to be their pet."

"Potter, I've failed you, numerous times. I owe you two life debts, not counting the one from your father, and I'm not sure how magic views your saving my life three weeks ago. I can't go back there knowing what I know. I can't keep living like that." Severus stood up and walked to the bookcases. "The last three weeks I have read your books. Do you know how much magic that Dumbledore had banned? How much has he refused to be allowed to be taught? Most of your books would be banned now. Every time someone tries to stop him, he mentions you and your family. How they died to protect our world from evil forces."

"You will have to be marked if you remain here. There won't be any going back. Do you know why Dobby and Kreacher made you sleep in my bed?"

"You mean besides humiliating me?" Severus was going to find a way to make the two elves pay. He also knew why Potter didn't mention the life debts. While they existed, Potter had never demanded that Severus fill the one he owed Potter, Sr.

"No, your scent needed to be around me, so that I wouldn't wake up in the night and think you were a threat. I'm not your average vampire. Dumbledore had me turned Prince Vlad. Yes, that Vlad. Dumbledore wanted to make sure I wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts or stop his plans for the magical world."

Severus could hear the bitterness about what Dumbledore did, but also the respect Potter had for Prince Vlad. Severus returned to his seat. "So you were turned after the battle?"

"Yes, Prince Vlad had no choice. Dumbledore had told Prince Vlad that he wanted to meet with him to work on vampire rights in the magical world now that Voldemort was gone. Dumbledore had promised that if the vampires stayed out of the war, they would have a place."

"He would have never allowed that. He views vampires as lower than werewolves. The only reason he even allowed Lupin to attend was that he wanted to be seen as caring for werewolves." Severus had hated how Dumbledore allowed only Lupin to attend. Dumbledore had already informed Andromeda Tonks that her grandson wouldn't be welcomed at Hogwarts. That care for werewolves ended the day the war ended.

"Yes, he used the wards of Hogwarts and starved Prince Vlad. He dragged me from the Infirmary and threw me into the room that he had left the Prince. Dumbledore released him only after he believed I was dead. I wasn't. We fled." Prince Vlad had carried his new childe out of Hogwarts before Dumbledore could do anything. Thankfully, he had a port-key for his own quarters.

"The room down beyond where my office was?" Severus had asked Dumbledore what happened in that room. He had felt the wards, he had seen some of the blood that he now knew belong to Potter.

"Yes."

Severus started cursing, at Potter's questioning look. "When I returned to Hogwarts after my recovery, I did my usual scans of the dungeons. Dumbledore never admitted what happened down in the room. The elves wouldn't go in, so he had to clean it. Potter, I apologize for what I did at Hogwarts. I could give you a list of lies I was told, but I should have recognized the truth."

"Forgiven. I should have realized the truth well before the final battle. If you remain, I have to mark you."

"I'm aware. What does it entail?"

"I'm the only remaining childe of Prince Vlad. I'm an Ancient and a high ranking Assassin under the guise of a diplomatic envoy. Since I'm the childe of Prince Vlad, I rank higher due to my link to the original line."

Severus now understood why Potter's chambers were so nice. "The details?"

"I will need to speak to Prince Vlad. I told him I wasn't going to mark you, since I am, we will need to figure out what exactly needs to be done to protect you. The mark won't be like the dark mark. It doesn't work that way either. It's a way for others to know you are protected."

"So I won't be a snack machine?"

Potter smirked. "Contrary to popular belief, vampires only need a few ounces every month."

Severus noticed he didn't answer the snacking comment but he wasn't worried. The others he had met who were marked looked healthy, weren't abused and were able to speak their minds.


End file.
